Wilcza Królowa księga IV
Wilcza Królowa księga czwarta -książka pióra Waughina Jartha. Treść Z pism Montocai, mędrca z pierwszego wieku trzeciej ery: 3E 109: W dziesięć lat po jego koronacji na Cesarza Tamriel poddani Antiocha Septima mogli podziwiać w nim niewiele więcej, niż jego ogromne łaknienie cielesnych rozkoszy. Z drugą ze swoich żon, Ghysillą, Antioch Septim miał w roku 104 córkę, której nadał imię Kintyra na cześć swojej pra-pra-pra-praciotki Cesarzowej. Był nieprawdopodobnie gruby i nosił w sobie zarazki każdej znanej uzdrowicielom choroby wenerycznej. Na zajmowaniu się polityką spędzał niewiele czasu. W przeciwieństwie do niego, jego rodzeństwo odnosiło na tym polu wielkie sukcesy. Magnus ożenił się z Helleną, cyrodiiliańską królową Limoth po tym, jak argoniański król-mnich został zgładzony, i z wielkim powodzeniem reprezentował interesy Cesarstwa w Czarnych Mokradłach. Cephorus ze swoją żoną Bianki, otoczeni gromadką dzieci, rządzili hammerfellskim królestwem Gilane. Żadne jednak z rodzeństwa nie dorównywało aktywnością polityczną Potemie, Wilczej Królowej skyrimskiej Samotni. W dziewięć lat po śmierci swojego męża, króla Mantiarco, Potema wciąż władała krajem jako regentka swojego syna Uriela. Ich dwór stał się bardzo modny, szczególnie wśród władców, którzy mieli zatargi z Cesarzem. Wszyscy królowie Skyrim odwiedzali regularnie Zamek Samotnia, a na przestrzeni lat podobnego zwyczaju nabrali także emisariusze ziem Morrowind i Wysokiej Skały. Niektórzy zaś goście przybywali z jeszcze odleglejszych zakątków. 3E 110 Potema stała w porcie, obserwując wejście do niego łodzi Pyandonean. Na tle szarych, spienionych fal, na których widziała już tyle łodzi zbudowanych tamrielskimi rękami, nowa łódź nie wyglądała wcale egzotycznie. Przypominała wprawdzie owada - miała żagle jak membrany i poobijany chitynowy kadłub - ale Potema widziała podobne, może nawet identyczne łodzie w Morrowind. Gdyby nie wyraźnie obca flaga, nie odróżniłaby tego statku od innych cumujących w porcie. Otoczona mglistym, słonym powietrzem wyciągnęła rękę w geście powitania ku przybyszom z innego wyspiarskiego imperium. Mężczyźni na pokładzie nie byli bladzi - byli zupełnie pozbawieni koloru, jakby ich ciała były zrobione z białej, miękkiej galarety. Kiedy pojawił się Król w asyście tłumacza, spojrzała mu prosto w puste oczy i podała rękę. Król wydał z siebie dźwięki. - Jego wysokość, Król Orgnum - powiedział tłumacz, jąkając się lekko. - Wyraża podziw dla twojego piękna. Dziękuje ci za udzielenie mu schronienia na niebezpiecznych wodach. - Bardzo dobrze znasz cyrodiiliański - powiedziała Potema. - Mówię płynnie językami czterech kontynentów - odpowiedział tłumacz. - Potrafię porozumieć się z mieszkańcami mojego kraju pochodzenia - Pyandonei, także z mieszkańcami Atmory, Akaviru i Tamriel. Wasz język jest właściwie najłatwiejszy. Z przyjemnością czekałem tej podróży. - Powiedz proszę jego wysokości, że witam go serdecznie i jestem całkowicie do jego dyspozycji - powiedziała z uśmiechem Potema, dodając zaraz: - Rozumiesz kontekst, tak? Że po prostu zachowuję się uprzejmie? - Oczywiście - powiedział tłumacz, po czym wydał z siebie kilka dźwięków w stronę Króla, na co Król zareagował uśmiechem. Kiedy rozmawiali, Potema spojrzała w głąb doku i zauważyła postaci w znajomych jej już szarych opończach, przyglądające się jej, a jednocześnie prowadzące rozmowę z Levletem, człowiekiem Antiochusa. Zakon Psijic z Wyspy Summerset. Kłopoty. - Mój wysłannik i dyplomata Lord Vhokken zaprowadzi was do waszych komnat - powiedziała Potema. - Mam niestety także innych gości, którzy wymagają mojej uwagi. Mam nadzieję, że wasza wysokość zrozumie. Jego Wysokość Król Orgnum zrozumiał, więc Potema dokonała ustaleń, by tego wieczora spotkać się przy kolacji z Pyandoneanami. Spotkanie z Zakonem Psijic wymagało od niej pełnej koncentracji. Założyła najprostszą ze swych szat, czarną ze złotem i udała się do sali tronowej, by przygotować się do spotkania. Uriel, jej syn, bawił się na tronie za swoim oswojonym joughatem. - Dzień dobry, mamo. - Dzień dobry, kochanie - powiedziała Potema, podnosząc syna z udawanym wysiłkiem. - Na Talosa, ależ ty jesteś ciężki. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie miałam na rękach takiego ciężkiego dziesięciolatka. - To pewnie dlatego, że mam jedenaście lat - powiedział Uriel, świetnie rozumiejąc żart mamy. - A ty powiesz, że skoro mam jedenaście lat, to powinienem być teraz z moim nauczycielem. - Ja w twoim wieku uczyłam się wręcz fanatycznie - powiedziała Potema. - Ja jestem królem - powiedział drażliwie Uriel. - Niech ci to nie wystarcza - powiedziała Potema. - Według wszystkich praw powinieneś już być Cesarzem, rozumiesz to, prawda? Uriel przytaknął. Przez moment Potema podziwiała jego podobieństwo do portretów Tibera Septima. Ta sama bezlitosna linia brwi, podbródek demonstrujący siłę. Kiedy dorośnie i straci dziecięcą miękkość, będzie jak lustrzane odbicie swojego pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-prawuja. Usłyszała za sobą odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Odźwierny wprowadził kilka postaci w szarych opończach. Zesztywniała lekko, a Uriel, reagując na to, zeskoczył z tronu i opuścił salę tronową, zatrzymując się, by pozdrowić najważniejszego z Psijiców. - Dzień dobry, Mistrzu Iachesisie - powiedział, wymawiając każdą sylabę z królewskim akcentem, którego słuchanie napełniało serce Potemy szczęściem i dumą. - Mam nadzieję, że komnaty w Zamku Samotnia odpowiadają waszym wymaganiom. - Tak, Królu Urielu, dziękuję bardzo - odpowiedział Iachesis, zachwycony i oczarowany. Iachesis i jego świta weszli do komnaty. Odźwierny zamknął za nimi drzwi, Potema tylko przez moment pozostała na swoim tronie; niemal od razu zeszła do podestu, by powitać gości. - Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać - powiedziała. - Pomyśleć, że przepłynęliście całą drogę tutaj aż z Wysp Summerset, a ja kazałam wam czekać jeszcze dłużej. Wybaczcie, proszę. - Podróż nie była aż tak długa - powiedział jeden z gości w szarych opończach. - Ostatecznie nie przypłynęliśmy z tak daleka jak na przykład Pyandonea. - Ach. Widzieliście zatem Króla Orgnuma i jego świtę, moich ostatnio przybyłych gości - powiedziała lekko Potema. Zapewne wyda wam się dziwnym to, że podejmuję ich, skoro wszyscy wiemy, że intencją Pyandonean jest zaatakować Tamriel. Zakładam jednak, że zachowujecie w tej kwestii taką samą neutralność jak w pozostałych sprawach politycznych? - Oczywiście - z dumą oświadczył Iachesis. - Nie mamy nic do stracenia, ani nic do zyskania na inwazji. Zakon Psijic jest starszy, niż Tamriel powstały pod rządami dynastii Septimów. Przetrwamy pod dowolnymi rządami. - Jak pchły - byle kundel wystarczy. Czy nie tacy właśnie jesteście? - powiedziała Potema, mrużąc złowrogo oczy. - Nie przeceniajcie swojej wagi, Iachesisie. Dziecię waszego Zakonu, Gildia Magów, ma dwa razy większą siłę, niż wy, a jest całkowicie po mojej stronie. Właśnie negocjujemy z Królem Orgnumem. Kiedy Pyandoneanie zwyciężą, a ja zajmę należne mi miejsce Cesarzowej tego kontynentu, zrozumiecie, jakie miejsce należy się wam we właściwym porządku rzeczy. Potema majestatycznym krokiem wyszła z komnaty. Szare opończe spoglądały na siebie nawzajem. Tak - zgodził się Iachesis. - Na to wygląda. Bez problemu znaleźli Levleta w jego ulubionej tawernie Księżyc i Mdłości. Kiedy trzy szare opończe z Iachesisem na czele weszły do środka, dym i hałas zdały się zamierać na ich drodze. Nawet zapach tabaki i flinu rozpraszał się tam, gdzie przeszli. Levlet wstał i poprowadził ich do małego pomieszczenia na piętrze. - Zmieniliście zdanie - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - Wasz Cesarz - powiedział Iachesis i zaraz poprawił się: - Nasz Cesarz prosił najpierw o nasze wsparcie przy obronie zachodniego wybrzeża Tamriel przed flotą pyandoneańską w zamian za dwanaście milionów sztuk złota. Zaoferowaliśmy nasze usługi za pięćdziesiąt. Po rozważeniu niebezpieczeństw, z jakimi wiąże się inwazja Pyandonean, postanowiliśmy przyjąć pierwszą ofertę. - Gildia Magów w swojej szczodrości... - Może nawet wystarczy jedynie dziesięć milionów sztuk złota - dodał szybko Iachesis. Podczas kolacji Potema przez tłumacza obiecała Królowi Orgnumowi poprowadzić powstanie przeciwko swojemu bratu. Z radością odkryła, że jej umiejętność kłamania była skuteczna przy obcowaniu z wieloma różnymi kulturami. W nocy Potema dzieliła łoże z Królem Orgnumem, gdyż uznała, że będzie to odpowiedni gest - uprzejmy i dyplomatyczny. Jak się okazało, był on jednym z lepszych kochanków, jakich miała. Zanim zaczęli, dał jej zioła, które sprawiły, że czuła się, jakby unosiła się na powierzchni czasu. Zdawała sobie sprawę z gestów miłości, jakie wykonywała, dopiero, gdy były już one dokonane. Czuła się jak chłodna mgiełka, gasząca raz po raz ogień jego pożądania. Kiedy rano pocałował ją w policzek i dał do zrozumienia, że ją opuszcza, poczuła w sercu ukłucie żalu. Statek wyruszył w drogę tego samego ranka, kierując się ku Wyspom Summerset i nadciągającym inwazjom. Machała im ręką na pożegnanie, kiedy usłyszała za sobą kroki. Był to Levlet. Zrobią to za osiem milionów, wasza wysokość - powiedział. Dzięki ci, Maro - powiedziała Potema. - Potrzebuję więcej czasu na przygotowanie powstania. Zapłać im z mojego skarbca, a potem pojedź do Cesarskiego Miasta i weź od Antiochusa dwanaście milionów. Z tej gry powinien być spory zysk, a część z niego, rzecz jasna, trafi w twoje ręce. Trzy miesiące później Potema dowiedziała się, że flota Pyandonean została zatopiona przez sztorm, który znienacka pojawił się u wybrzeży wyspy Atraeum. Macierzystego portu Zakonu Psijic... Król Orgnum ze wszystkimi swoimi statkami został unicestwiony. - Czasami zyskujesz dzięki temu, że wywołujesz nienawiść ludzi - powiedziała, przytulając Uriela mocno do siebie. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki